Talk:Commerce Points
A little study on the guide made me believe the type of commerce point is family related rather then individual monster related, hopefully I can make a list. Also noticed regular monster only gives rank C and it only gives small increase in 2 categories while rare monster gives rank B A or S and either give big increase in 3 different categories or 2 big increase and a small increase Sarmu 08:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) List is done, i'm not sure to put them in one table or two table, since all monster from the same family gives same category, it's just regular only gives "+" (small increase) while rare gives "++" (bigger increase), also no regular gives Imperator while all rare gives imperator Sarmu 10:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Raising Antiquities In preperation for "The Fallen" fight i was working towards the best weapons. To pick up that Divine Metal trade good from Baluuk both Jhana's and Homoculus add to antiquities. After a few attempts you should get both spawning within the Phoenix section in Mojcado Castle. After one clearing of the area i had 15 captured jhana's and 7 hypnos. Going to wash rinse repeat until i can turn the Ninja Katana +3 to a Tataraichi +3 well before any other Divine Metals become available. Hope this strategy helps for those who favor the one handed swords. DEATH TO THE FALLEN (I haven't gotten him once yet ...) Xbox BR 55 currently Czechmate0123 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Raising Antiquities In preperation for "The Fallen" fight i was working towards the best weapons. To pick up that Divine Metal trade good from Baluuk both Jhana's and Homoculus add to antiquities. After a few attempts you should get both spawning within the Phoenix section in Mojcado Castle. After one clearing of the area i had 15 captured jhana's and 7 hypnos. Going to wash rinse repeat until i can turn the Ninja Katana +3 (Flaumello Tower Treasure) to a Tataraichi +3 well before any other Divine Metals become available. Hope this strategy helps for those who favor the one handed swords. DEATH TO THE FALLEN (I haven't gotten him once yet ...) (Edit)Apologies about the double post, net was lagging. So additionally there was a rare Demon (Fatalclaw) chilling by the entrance to phoenix section on my next run. Thats a ++ for Antiquities on a capture. Also a secondary monster spawn in Phoenix Section is the Jhana Magus which would also help towards raising the proper commerce level. Going to utilize the save and rezone to keep both the rare and the Jhana's coming back strong. Good place all around to work on that goal seeing as how i'm pretty much one-shotting everything. It goes nice and quick! :) Xbox BR 58 currently (BR is going up a little faster then i would've liked but if i can take it all the way to Weapon Arts i suppose it won't hurt me all too bad) --Czechmate0123 01:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC)